Heartbreaker
by rogue noctiluca
Summary: Demi Tuhan, Jean Havoc, sudah 2 bulan sejak terakhir aku menerima kabar darimu. 2 bulan! / No pairing


**Heartbreaker**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fic.

* * *

Ia duduk termenung, tatapannya mengarah lurus ke arah puing-puing bangunan bekas rumah penduduk Ishval. Kuyu. Kosong. Tak terbaca. Jean Havoc memang sudah sedikit kehilangan harapannya saat ia ditarik ke garis depan, namun kali ini sepertinya berbeda. Bisa dikata, hari ini terlihat seperti akumulasi dari rasa tertekan dan kepenatan yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri—yang ia telah coba untuk membuangnya sejauh mungkin (tetapi tetap saja, hasilnya nihil.)

Tidak ada desingan senjata. Tidak ada tumpahan darah, tidak ada lolongan mengerikan dari mereka yang menjadi korban. Setidaknya, untuk hari ini. Yang terlihat hanya beberapa pleton prajurit, sibuk membereskan tenda-tenda sementara yang difungsikan sebagai kamp tentara. Daerah ini telah berhasil mereka luluh-lantakkan, sehingga garis depan harus diperlebar lagi beberapa mil.

Begitulah kegiatan mereka selama perang berlangsung. Membunuh. Menghancurkan. Menduduki suatu daerah. Memperluas wilayah kekuasaan. Siklus mematikan yang terus berulang, sampai Ishval benar-benar berada dalam genggaman. Dan ia—dan rekan-rekan sejawatnya yang lain—sangat tahu, bahwa itu sangat memuakkan.

"Oi, bersemangatlah sedikit!"

Havoc—tersadar dari lamunannya—mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. "Yo." Jawabnya asal-asalan, lalu meneruskan bengongnya yang sempat terbuyar.

"Hanya 'yo'? Ayolah, jarang-jarang kita bisa menikmati hari libur begini! Kau mau kita melakukan apa? Tidur seharian? Atau minum-minum? Kudengar anggur dari Resembool—tempat asal dokter Rockbell—punya kualitas yang bagus!" Prajurit bertubuh gempal itu duduk menjajari Havoc sambil menyerocos, berusaha mengembalikan semangat hidup koleganya. Heyman Breda memang sudah dekat dengan Havoc sejak di akademi dulu. Dan kebetulan, mereka ditempatkan dalam pleton yang sama.

Havoc menghela napas panjang. "Berisik." Responnya ketus, sebelum kembali terlarut dalam bayang-bayang pikirannya.

"Huh?" Breda menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau ini kenapa?" Tanyanya sembari melakukan inspeksi singkat terhadap lawan bicaranya. Memandanginya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala—sampai akhirnya, tatapannya terpaku pada secarik kertas yang tergenggam erat di tangan Havoc. Kertas yang sudah kusut—sangat kusut—menunjukkan betapa pemiliknya sudah meremasnya berapa banyak, mencampakkannya berapa banyak.

"Surat apa lagi yang pacarmu kirimkan, eh, Havoc?" Ah, sepertinya sangat mudah bagi seorang Heyman Breda untuk mengetahui alasan di balik kegalauan sobatnya.

Dan skakmat bagi Havoc, ia tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Yah, meskipun pecandu rokok itu masih sempat berkilah. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Berikan padaku." Perintah Breda—setengah menuntut. Kertas tak berdosa itu diremas sejadi-jadinya oleh sang pemilik, sebelum dilemparkan ke arah yang meminta. Breda menangkapnya dengan cekatan, membukanya terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca dengan teliti isinya.

_Amestris, 20 Juli 19xx_

_ Untuk Jean Havoc_

_ Dengar, aku tidak suka berbasa-basi. Intinya, aku tidak sanggup lagi mempertahankan hubungan ini. Menurutmu, mudah, untuk memiliki kekasih yang bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk gadisnya sendiri? Demi Tuhan, Jean Havoc, sudah 2 bulan sejak terakhir aku menerima kabar darimu. 2 bulan! Terserah kalau kau mau beralasan perang lah, tugas negara lah. Ya, teruskan saja hidupmu menjadi anjing peliharaan kemiliteran. Dan sebelum kau mengemukakan argumenmu, aku mau mengaku kalau beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku sudah berhubungan dengan pria lain. Mungkin 3 atau 4 bulan lagi, dia akan melamarku. Jadi, seperti yang kukatakan, inilah akhirnya._

_ Dan tolong kirimkan kembali semua fotoku yang pernah kuberikan. Semuanya. Aku tidak ingin besok anakku menemukan foto masa muda ibunya di dompet laki-laki lain. Membayangkannya saja aku tidak mau. Jadi, tolong lakukan dengan segera._

_ Terimakasih atas semuanya dan maaf jika aku sudah membuatmu patah hati._

_ Victorica_

Kedua alis Breda saling bertautan. "Si wanita jalang itu..." Umpatnya geram sambil merobek kertas tadi hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil, membiarkannya beterbangan tak tentu arah mengikuti angin yang berembus. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, kawan_._"

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti." Havoc menghela napas sekali lagi. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran barang sekali."

"Oi, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berbalik menghinaku." Breda menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, matanya terpejam. Jelas ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Kalau menurutmu sendiri, bagaimana?"

Havoc meluruskan kedua kakinya, tubuhnya—yang dipenuhi luka goresan di beberapa sisi—agak disandarkan ke belakang dengan kedua tangannya yang tegak menapak tanah sebagai tumpuan. "Aku tidak tahu..." tukasnya dengan nada menggantung. "Perang ini sendiri saja sudah berat," tambahnya, "dan malah muncul yang seperti ini. Besok apa lagi? Pacar barunya menerorku dengan tuduhan aku menghamili Victorica? Yang benar saja."

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup panjang. Hanya suara angin menerbangkan butiran pasir yang terdengar. Breda masih terlihat berpikir keras, sementara Havoc—oh, pria itu terlihat sama hancurnya dengan puing-puing di hadapan mereka.

.

Tiga puluh detik.

.

Satu menit.

.

.

Tiga menit.

.

.

"Aku tahu!" Dan di menit ke lima, pria gemuk dengan seragam militer berwarna biru laut itu memukulkan tinjunya ke telapak tangannya yang lain. "Havoc!"

"Hn?" Orang yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan pria gemuk tadi membuka sebelah matanya, melirik kawannya malas.

"Aku tahu bagaimana cara membalas perbuatan perempuan sialan itu!"

Havoc menegakkan posisi duduknya, menatap lawan bicaranya intens. "Bagaimana?" Ujarnya skeptis, "dengan mengencani wanita lain? Ck, Breda, satu-satunya wanita yang kutahu ada di garis depan hanyalah Hawkeye si Mata Elang—dan tidak, aku bahkan tidak mau membayangkan berapa banyak peluru yang bakal bersarang di kepalaku jika aku berani menyentuhnya."

Breda mendengus lega. _Jika Havoc sudah bisa meracau panjang seperti ini, berarti kondisinya sudah kembali normal, kan?_ "Aku menemukan cara yang lebih efektif, tepat, mengena, dan tidak membahayakan jiwa seperti yang kau katakan barusan." Katanya, mantap dan penuh keyakinan. "Biar kuberi petunjuk," tambahnya, "disini, tidak hanya kau, kan, yang dikirimi banyak foto oleh pacarnya?"

* * *

"Kau, Heyman Breda, adalah seorang jenius!" Wajah Havoc dipenuhi dengan seringai kemenangan saat ia menyerahkan suratnya kepada pengantar pesan. Sebenarnya, ia dan prajurit-prajurit lainnya sedang bersiap untuk berangkat meninggalkan tempat itu menuju garis depan selanjutnya—terlihat dari seragam, sepatu _boots_, serta _carrier-carrier_ besar yang menempel di punggung mereka. Beruntung, si pengantar pesan tiba tepat sebelum mereka bergerak.

Breda, yang berdiri di sebelahnya, hanya mengulum senyum misterius. "Simpan terimakasihmu untuk nanti." Ujarnya. Nada bicaranya menunjukkan suatu kepuasan. "Setelah ini, giliran kau yang menjelaskan kepada rekan-rekan kita alasanmu untuk meminta foto pacar-pacar mereka."

* * *

(Jadi, kalian ingin tahu isi surat balasan dari Havoc, hm?)

_Ishval, 25 Juli 19xx_

_ Untuk Victorica_

_ Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, karena aku tidak mengingatmu. Selama ini aku merahasiakannya, tetapi karena kita sudah putus, kurasa tidak masalah kalau aku mengatakannya. Sejujurnya aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan sekitar 20-an orang. Dan serius, aku tidak bisa mencocokkan nama 'Victorica' dengan foto-foto yang ada. Yah, kau tau kan? Ada banyak nama dan wajah. Jadi, kukirimkan semua foto pacar-pacarku. Kau bisa mengambil fotomu, lalu mengirimkan balik sisanya ke alamatku yang tertera di amplop ini. Terimakasih untuk kerjasamanya._

_ Jean Havoc._

_ P.S: Kudengar dari Penelope, kau berteman dengannya, ya? Jadi tolong katakan padanya kalau kejadian beberapa minggu lalu adalah kesalah pahaman. Sampaikan juga salamku pada Margareth._

* * *

Word count : 1.064

Np: Heartbreaker - G-dragon

Ide bukan sepenuhnya dari saya, ini dapet dari cerita di internet. Awalnya mau saya bikin Roy, tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin juga Roy patah hati gegara diputusin... Dan sedih rasanya fandom segede fma ini kok sepi banget, jadi nyoba ikutan ngeramein deh. Kekeke. Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Thanks for reading :)

_Review?_


End file.
